Some television receivers for receiving and displaying a conventional television program detect the ambient brightness to adjust the luminance and the like. A receiver of this type integrally comprises all the functions and can easily perform adjustment, and the detection means is located near the adjustment circuit.
However, in recent available flat type televisions, a terminal for supplying display information and a display panel are located apart from each other. Even if the environment is detected, the display panel itself can only perform adjustment to a certain extent.
For this reason, an adjustment range corresponding to an environmental change is limited to the possible range of the image display. Alternatively, adjustment can be done only when the terminal and display are located close to each other. Hence, it is difficult to reflect the desired adjustment.